Power Rangers SPD ASquad Adventures
by minerva73
Summary: The adventures of the ASquad as the BSquad is on Earth
1. Arrival Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Episode 1: Arrival (1)

The A-Squad has been working very hard because of the threat of Gruumm going through different galaxies and destroying them. "Gruumm might be coming to Earth so we will have to work on our defenses and our fighting back." Commander Cruger said. They all lined up and went to the training room. "S.P.D. Emergency!" the five A-Squad rangers said. They morphed and then Kat started the training session. They fought against imaginary villains and they defeated them. After the training session was over, they walked down the hallway when Charlie said, "I cannot believe that we might be under attack soon. They continued walking down the hallway and turned a corner and saw Sydney Drew. "Look at how strong they are." Schuyler "Sky" Tate said. "Even the girls are massive." Sydney "Syd" Drew said also. Bridge Carson, Sky Tate, and Sydney Drew looked at amazement at the A-Squad rangers.

When the rangers got to the lounge the pink ranger named Bella said, "That B-Squad girl is so jealous. She should know underneath all of this muscle is a lot of beauty." Charlie agreed with her and they decided to do their own activities. "Hello, guys. It is a beautiful day, don't you think." Boom came in and said to them. "Hey Boom." they all said in unison. Boom had a look of sentiment on his face. "Guys, I have something to tell you. Apparently, Gruumm is going to the Helix Nebula and is planning to destroy it as he did to the other galaxies he has conquered." he said.

They all looked in each others faces and the blue ranger, Alexander, stepped up. "No offense, but what does this have to do with us?" Alexander (Alex) said. Then Commander Cruger came into the room and they all lined up. "You want to know what this has to do with you! Well listen up, A-Squad! You all are going to the Helix Nebula to prevent this from happening!! Do you understand any questions! NO! GOOD!" Commander Cruger yelled. He then left the room and the rangers all looked a bit frightened about what was going to happen.

A couple hours later, they were called to the Command Center to receive instructions from Kat Manx and Commander Doggie Cruger. "You all had better pack your bags because you five will be heading to the Helix Nebula to stop Gruumm's upcoming threat." Doggie Cruger said to the rangers. They were all surprised and then Commander Cruger said, "This is very serious! Go and pack your bags and go save the planet!" "Commander Cruger looks very irritable today. Why is he yelling at us so much?" Charlie said to the others. They all left the room and went to their rooms. They started packing their bags to go. They finished packing at 9:00 PM and they reported to the docking bay. They stood there with looks of fear in their faces, but they knew that they had to do this to save the planet from the destruction of Gruumm. "Now we have to go and do this for the sake of Cruger, so we have to make sure we don't screw up." the green ranger, Blaine said. "I agree with Blaine, you all." the yellow ranger, Denzel said.

They all boarded the ship and took their seats. Charlie sat in the driver's seat and Alex sad next to her. In the back Blaine and Bella sat next to each other and in the last row, Denzel sat by himself. The ship started up and they were soon moving through space at a rapid speed. An asteroid moved and almost hit their ship, but Charlie quickly turned the wheel, so that they could escape. Then Charlie fired the lasers at some more asteroids and then a big meteor was hurdling down towards the rangers in their ship. Charlie used the speed accelerators to turn up the speed and they went too fast that they crashed on the surface of a planet. They all jumped out of the ship to get out of harm.

"Is this where we are looking for?" Denzel asked the others. They all didn't know and then Charlie went to their damaged ship and saw that the radar was still on. "Apparently, we are at the place we are looking for." Charlie said to the other rangers. They started walking around trying to find a form of civilization. Meanwhile, outside of the atmosphere, a spaceship (Gruumm's spaceship) was passing nearby the planet the A-Squad was on. On Gruumm's spaceship, he said, "We have located the A-Squad rangers."


	2. Arrival Part 2

Arrival (2)

"Where are we supposed to go, guys?" Bella asked while they where walking. "Yeah, I mean we have been walking for about 2 hours." Denzel complained. "Actually, it has only been 20 minutes that we have been walking for." Alex replied to him. They continued to walk through the planet moving through vines and trees until they saw a big explosion. "I think that was an explosion. Maybe there is someone there." Blaine said. They all ran to the scene of the explosion to only find out when they got there it was Gruumm.

"Hello, Power Rangers. Nice to meet you, my name is Mora and this is my boss, Gruumm." Mora said. Gruumm held up his staff and fired at the rangers. The Rangers dodged the blast and tumbled over. The A-Squad struggled to get up and when they did they all yelled, "S.P.D. Emergency!" They morphed into the Space Patrol Delta Rangers and then Charlie yelled, "Let's destroy him guys!" "Not so fast, Power Rangers. Did you ever think why Doggie Cruger sent you here?" Gruumm said to the Rangers. "What does that have to do with you?" Blaine said. "You are being used. HAHAHAHAHA! How do you not know when you are being used? Commander Cruger doesn't like you all and he sent you here, so the B-Squad could get most of your glory." Mora said to the Power Rangers.

Charlie took out her weapon called the Delta Blasters which was an upgraded version of Jack's Delta Blasters and fired them at Gruumm. Gruumm took his staff and waved it in front of him and Mora. They both were protected by the blast and then Gruumm took his staff and used it to fire an energy blast at Charlie. She got hit and flew back and hit the ground. "Charlie! Are you OK?" the others asked her. She responded by saying that she was OK and then she got up and ran over to attack Gruumm.

"Operation 5 Blast Delta!" Charlie yelled. Then the five Rangers gathered around her and then Charlie threw her Delta Blasters to Blaine and Alex. They fired the Blasters at Gruumm and Mora. After they used the Delta Blasters, Blaine and Alex threw the Delta Blasters to Denzel and Bella who then fired the Delta Blasters and hit Gruumm and Mora. Gruumm and Mora fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Broodwing came from the Terror and used a ray to stun the Rangers long enough, so he could take Gruumm and Mora on the Terror and escape.

"Power Down!" the Rangers said and they turned back into their civilian forms. Charlie led the team through some more trees and then they suddenly stopped. There was a giant mountain in front of them and there was a door that lead to the other side of the mountain. "I don't think that we can go any further unless we go through this dungeon/mountain thing." Blaine said to the others. They all agreed and Bella went to the door and found some writing on it. "I think I can understand what it says. It says that in order for this door to open we must complete 5 tasks." Bella informed the rest of the A-Squad.

"How do we know what the tasks are?" Charlie asked. Then a light started glowing around a bush and a scroll came floating out of the bush. It flew over to Charlie and Charlie gave the scroll to Bella to translate it. "It says that each time we complete a task, a new one will appear. The first task says: I move to the wind, yet I am a bird. I change directions in the worst of storms. You will have to fight me to win the first task. That's all it says you all." Bella told the Rangers. They tried to find out what it meant. Meanwhile, Gruumm was contemplating about how he could use the A-Squad in his new idea to destroy Earth.


End file.
